


Consequences be damned

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: After the battle, Canon Rewrite, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: After the battle for Meridian, a wink was enough for Reyes. But not for Scott.





	Consequences be damned

**Author's Note:**

> A wink? All we got was a fraking wink?! I had to fix that.

There he was. Safe and sound. Pathfinder Ryder, hero of Heleus. Scott Ryder. His love. How everyone came out of this unscathed, he would never know. But they had. They had thanks to the young man speaking pretty words in front of them. Reyes assumed they were pretty. He was focusing more on looking at the Pathfinder. More looking for any injuries than listening to words said. And examining Scott prevented him from doing what he really wanted to do. What he shouldn’t do. Running forward and kissing the lips saying those pretty words would never do. An exile kissing the hero of the entire cluster? It would undo everything Scott had just done. He couldn’t do that to him. He was content with throwing a wink his way when Scott finally looked toward him. There would be time for more later.

He was about to turn and go find the people he had brought with him when he noticed Scott saying something to Cora, who was practically glued to his side. He couldn’t hear above the noise of the crowd but whatever Scott said had Cora laughing and pushing him forward. Scott continued walking, the crowd parting before him. He was heading straight toward him.

No. Scott couldn’t be. He knew better. Reyes looked at the people before him, trying to figure out who Scott was heading for. When he saw no one important, he turned his head and looked behind him. No one important was behind him either. So, who... He turned back around and jumped. Scott was standing right in front of him. Before he could say a word, Scott was pulling him close and kissing him. Kissing him like in that storage room so long ago. Everything else faded away. He didn’t know how everyone else was reacting to Scott kissing him and in that moment he didn’t care.

He finally pulled away, brushing a bit of dirt off Scott’s cheek. Scott smiled and tried to move in for another kiss. That was his boy. Always wanting more. He put a hand on his chest and stopped him.  
“Is this wise” he asked, trying to ignore the fact that he wanted another kiss just as much as Scott did. But Scott’s reputation was more important. “We have the eyes of the entire Initiative on us right now. The entire cluster even.”

“Yes but I just saved said entire cluster. I think I’ve more than earned a kiss or two from my boyfriend. Besides, I’m the hero of the hour. The council can’t touch me.”  
“Someone is a little power happy, my love.”  
“Think it’s more high off pain killers and adrenaline than anything else. Whatever Lexi gave me feels so good. And speaking of good.”

This time he didn’t protest when Scott pulled him in for another kiss. Scott was right. He had more than earned a kiss from his boyfriend. Consequences be damned.


End file.
